The Demon King in the Digital World
by Abe Ezra
Summary: An old enemy in the Dragonball world is reborn and transported to the Digital World. Only an old enemy of the Digidestined is powerful enough to stand in the way of this demon warrior.


_The Demon King in the Digital World_

Chapter 1

The spirits in heaven were finishing a game of volleyball when one of the spirits accidentally slammed into another spirit trying to hit the ball. The red referee with blue clothes and a white cape flew over to the injured spirits.

"Let me take care of what happened here. It's almost lunch time, why don't the rest of you spirits get something to eat." His look of panic quickly subsided when he saw the injury was only a small bruise on opposite sides of the spirits. While smiling he said, "You two look like you will be fine. Just take a break from the game for a few days. Now why don't you two head off to lunch as well."

As the spirits ran away, the referee went to pick up the volleyball. When he picked up the ball something strange happened. He thought he heard a voice call his name. He paused for a moment and looked around, but did not see anyone. He shrugged it off and hovered over to the net, but then he heard it again. This time it was louder. "Who's there!?" he yelled out. Nobody answered. He checked around the lone tree he was sitting under, but saw nobody.

He continued walking away from the court he heard the voice again. He turned around and thought he saw something moving in the small pond. He put the ball down and flew over. When he looked into the pond he gasped in fear. The reflection he saw was not his own, but at the same time it was. The reflection smiled an evil smile that the referee would never smile. At least he would never smile like that anymore.

"Ah ha ha ha! Remember me, old friend?" asked the reflection. "I believe you have forgotten who I am. I am Dabura, the Demon King! You might not realize this now, but I am you!"

"I am no longer the Demon King and I don't wish to go back to that life," exclaimed the real Dabura.

"Nonsense! You have become weak and forgot what it feels like to have power rushing through your body. Allow me to remind you!" With that, the reflection jumped at Dabura pushing him back. Dabura slammed his eyes shut and grabbed his pounding head. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!" As much as he fought it, the reflection was slowly winning and Dabura was returning to his old self.

However something happened that the evil Dabura did not account for. The energy in the struggle between the split personalities was so great that it caused a tear in dimensions. The evil Dabura finally won, but was sucked into the dimensional rip.

Chapter 2

Dabura awoke several hours later in a daze. "What happened? Where am I?" Scratching the top of his head, the last thing he could remember was his fight against Buu in the hot, sunny desert. Now, the sun was setting and nothing around him looked pink. The only color he saw was green. He noticed someone else was missing from the picture: Babadi.

"Maybe those Earthlings defeated Majin Buu and Babadi," thought Dabura while forming an evil grin. "That means I know longer have to follow that little worm's commands. That leaves this planet up for grabs."

"Hey! You're awake!" A voice yelled to Dabura. A yellow worm like creature crawled up to him.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Dabura.

"I'm Kunemon. I found you asleep near my nest in this forest. I tried waking you, but you wouldn't get up. What kind of Digimon are you anyway? I've never seen any like you before."

"Digimon? What's a Digimon?"

"Huh? You mean you aren't a Digimon. Well you don't look like any human I've met before either. What are you and why are you in the Digital World?"

"Digital World? I thought this was Earth."

"Wow you must be really lost. You can't travel to Earth unless you have a human partner, but since you're not a human or a Digimon I don't know how you can get to Earth."

It was at that moment Dabura finally remembered the events that happened to him earlier in the day and of the many years his true personality was trapped by King Yema's seal. Then he remembered the portal that engulfed him.

"Hey buddy, are you all right? You look like you just saw a Bakemon."

Dabura's look of shock suddenly vanished replacing it with his evil smile. "Tell me, does this world of yours have a king?"

Kunemon, after hearing stories of the old Digimon Emperor, nervously responded "No... why do you ask?"

"Because from now on I, Dabura the Demon King, shall rule this world. Those who don't obey me shall be destroyed. Ha ha ha!"

Kunemon, shaking from fear, decided to run. "I've got to tell the Digidestined about this guy. They'll know what to do."

However, Kunemon didn't make it far before Dabura spotted him. "All right! It looks like you would rather die!" Dabura pulled out his sword and leaped in front of Kunemon. He dealt one quick blow with his sword and reduced Kunemon to scattered data. Dabura then flew off to find his next victim.

Chapter 3

A week had gone by since Dabura had first arrived in the Digital World. Already, the Digital World became a complete mess in a shorter time than when the Dark Masters attacked. Dabura had enslaved and killed many of the Digimon. The Digidestined from around the world tried stopping him, but all lost the battle with most losing their Digimon partner. Dabura was stronger than Digimon. He took out rookies and champions with ease and he just barely broke a sweat when attacking ultimates.

There was one level of Digimon Dabura had not seen. Through his short conquest, he never witnessed the power of a mega level Digimon. An eye in the sky knew a mega level was needed to stop Dabura. This eye belonged to Azulongmon. He knew he had to seek out a mega, but they existed rarely. Even with his great wisdom, he could not think of where to find one, until he remembered an event from a long time ago. He rushed off to find the perfect warrior.

"What are you doing here?" asked a deep voice. "I came here to be in peace and to find the meaning of my existence."

"I am sorry to bother you BlackWarGreymon, but I need your assistance. While you meditate up here in the mountains, the Digimon below are all in danger. We need your help BlackWarGreymon."

"Are you not stronger than I? You can defeat this enemy without my aid."

"I could if I was at full strength. This monster came to our world from another dimension. The tear in space has drastically decreased my powers. Right now you are the strongest Digimon alive. You must fight Dabura!"

"Fighting has never answered any of my questions before. Why would it help me this time?"

"Now is not a time for your selfishness! Your existence is defined by the choices you make and the actions you take. Sitting here for an eternity will not help you gain anymore meaning. If you want meaning, look for it down there where all the defenseless Digimon are."

A picture of Augmon entered BlackWarGreymon's mind followed by the flower he saw while fighting the Mammothmon. His eyes that were closed through the conversation sprung open. He stood up lethargically and turned around to face Azulongmon. The two stared into each others eyes until BlackWarGreymon declared, "I will fight."

Chapter 4

After deciding to help Azulongmon and the Digital World, BlackWarGreymon flew off to fight Dabura. Dark clouds were covering the land and the closer BlackWarGreymon got to Dabura the darker the world seemed. The land itself looked dead with wilting plants, leafless trees, and no Digimon to be seen. BlackWarGreymon finally spotted some life and decided to see if the Digimon needed help.

BlackWarGreymon saw the Digimon was a Vilemon and it was dragging a large brown sack. The Vilemon was mumbling to something to itself.

"What are you doing?" asked BlackWarGreymon which startled the Vilemon.

Vilemon quickly turned around and got on his hands and knees and pleaded "Oh please don't hurt me Your Demonic Highness! I just was bringing theses goodies to you. How would you like a nice digimushroom? It's got sprinkles! Well maybe it doesn't, but I can find some if you want." He ended his last sentence with a nervous laugh.

"Uhhh your offer is nice," BlackWarGreymon started half confused by the situation "but I am not the one you speak of."

"Huh?" Vilemon finally looked up at the tall figure and realized it was not Dabura. "Oh, well then... THIS DIGIMUSHROOM IS MINE! I STOLE IT FAIR AND SQUARE! AND YOU CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT THE SPRINKLES!"

BlackWarGreymon was taken aback and was even more confused. Usually Digimon were too afraid to even look at him, but now this Vilemon was screaming at him. Only Arukenimon had ever done that before.

Regaining his sense, BlackWarGreymon asked, "Why are you yelling at me and why are stealing at a time like this?"

"All the Digimon were destroyed or left this area so I'd say it's not even stealing."

BlackWarGreymon swiftly grabbed Vilemon by his left arm. "You are still taking another Digimon's belongings. You should return them immediately." He was surprised to find no fear in Vilemon.

"You make it sound like I caused all of this damage. Well, it wasn't even me. As far as I'm concerned I thought it was that guy named Dabura. I'm keeping it all!"

BlackWarGreymon, very annoyed at this point, threw Vilemon to the ground. "I have no time for this now. I will return to deal with you after I defeat Dabura."

"Ha ha ha! You think you can defeat Dabura? He makes you look like a rookie. No other Digimon has been able to survive a few minutes against him. You may have been top mon at one point, but those days are over." Vilemon then sprinted away from Blackwargreymon.

"Now I realize why he was not afraid of me," thought BlackWarGreymon. "Dabura is stronger than any of these Digimon. Perhaps this is the warrior I used to seek."

Chapter 5

"Move it a bit more to the left. No, no back to the right. Yes, right... about... there! Perfect!" Dabura was deciding where his new couch should go. "Wait, no this isn't right"

"But that couch looks perfect there what's wrong?" asked Floramon, one of Dabura's designers.

"Yes, but you're forgetting something." Dabura raised his hand and shot a ki blast at the couch. The explosion scattered the four Bakemon carrying the couch. "I don't plan on having any visitors."

"Then why did you ask us to get a couch in the first place?"

"Haven't you figured it out? I enjoy torturing souls as well as controlling others. Wasting their time with these needless jobs allows me to exploit both of my talents. Hmmm but there is one object this place is missing: a flower statue."

"What do you mean?" asked a shaking Floramon. Dabura then spit onto her head, turning her to stone.

"Ah ha ha! Ahhh all of those years serving Babadi are finally over. Now I am in charge once again. I think I'll have a feast to celebrate. Maybe I'll have some Minotaurmon steak or Gesomon sushi."

"Terra Destroyer!" A large sphere of energy hit Dabura's lair.

"What was that!? The whole building is shaking. That couldn't be a Digimon, could it?" A surprised Dabura flew above his lair to meet his opponent. "Huh!? It is a Digimon, but not like I've ever seen before." He suddenly became confident again and thought to himself, "Maybe this Digimon can offer me a challenge."

"Finally, I have sought after you for some time now, but my quest comes to an end."

"Well you have found me, but you could have used the doorbell instead of destroying half of my home."

"Your home? You are a foreign object to this world. You can never have a home here."

"Oh and who do you think you are to tell me this. I have destroyed countless Digimon before you. What makes you different?"

"I am BlackWarGreymon and I am here to put meaning into my life by stopping you from taking others lives."

Dabura let out a great laugh. "All right then. If you think you can stop me while the rest of your kind cannot, then come and give it a try."

BlackWarGreymon flew at Dabura with his claw landing right in Dabura's gut. Dabura was taken surprised by the speed and strength this Digimon possessed. BlackWarGreymon then grabbed Dabura's leg and began swinging him over his head. He then launched Dabura into his lair. There, Dabura lay motionless.

Chapter 6

"Was that really the demon that threatened our entire world?" BlackWarGreymon asked himself in disbelief. "Perhaps I should remove his castle from existence. Terra Des... huh what's that?" A white sheet flew up and hit BlackWarGreymon in the face.

"Gah! Sorry about that BlackWarGreymon. Huh!? BlackWarGreymon! Gaaaaaaaah!!!" The sheet turned out to be a Bakemon. He tried to escape from BlackWarGreymon, but the armored Digimon grabbed onto him.

"What were you doing in the castle?"

"Demon King Dabura has a lot of us Digimon locked up in there. He loves to torture us and turn us into lawn ornaments."

"Lawn ornaments?"

"He spits on you and you turn to stone. I saw him do it to a Floramon."

"Hmmm turn to stone? When he is not gone?"

"Yes! They're turning to stone cause he ain't leaving home." The Bakemon began to sniffle. "And they can't carry on. Yes they're turning... they're turning... they're turning to stone!!!" Bakemon was bawling at the end of the sentence.

Not exactly sure what to do, BlackWarGreymon tried to calm Bakemon with a few pats on his head. "Uh there, there? I need your help to free the prisoners."

Bakemon started to relax when he saw a ball of energy come flying at the two of them from the ground. "Gaaaaaah!!! What's that!?"

BlackWarGreymon rotated to see what frightened Bakemon. He slammed the ball away from them with his right claw. "It appears my challeneger has not yet surrendered. Get out of here Bakemon before he turns you to stone."

"Sure! Gaaaaaaaaah!!!"

Dabura flew up to BlackWarGreymon. "I'm honored to finally meet a Digimon with such speed and strength. I was holding back before, but be sure I will fight for real now." He yelled while he gathered his energy. When finished, he launched himself at the Digimon.

The two fought equally matched for a while. They continuously met each other's punches and kicks. Dabura used a few ki blasts, but BlackWarGreymon deflected them all. After the swarm of ki blasts, the Digimon flew in for another punch to the Demon King's gut. Dabura dodged the attack and elbowed BlackWarGreymon in the back sending him falling to the ground; however, he recovered before contact and landed safely on his feet. Dabura joined him.

"Ahhh that was a fun warm up. Now it's time to get serious."

"Warm... up?" BlackWarGreymon remembered his encounter with Vilemon. He already realized Dabura was going to be stronger than most foes, but now he completely understood why Vilemon was not the least bit scared around him.

Chapter 7

Dabura walked towards BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon took a step back with his right leg and bent his knees. He raised both of his arms to prepare for the attack. Dabura continued moving closer at a slow pace.

Then, BlackWarGreymon made the mistake of blinking. Dabura vanished from his sight. "Huh!? Where has he gone to?" He heard a wicked laugh come from behind him and spun around to meet the voice.

"Ahhh am I too fast for you? Ha! You're no different than any of those other Digimon. Ahhh yes, it is a shame that you won't be worth a challenge, but it was fun toying with you." Dabura stuck out his arm so that is was parallel with the ground with his palm open. "NOW, DIE!" Energy gathered in front of his palm, but before he could attack, BlackWarGreymon jabbed him in the face sending him flying back onto the ground.

"I am sorry, but I let my nerves get to me before. It is something I am not used to. I promise you a worthy fight."

Dabura was now standing, wiping the dirt from his pants. "Ha ha maybe this will be more fun than I thought."

The two resumed combat as before, however, this time it was clear that Dabura did have the upper hand. For every punch BlackWarGreymon gave, he received three in return. The Digimon was slowing down, but continued to fight.

"There is no more time for games," BlackWarGreymon to himself. "I must eliminate this threat." While the two were in the air they flew towards each other. BlackWarGreymon flew to the left of Dabura causing Dabura to punch the air. BlackWarGreymon flew back at Dabura using his Black Tornado attack. He struck Dabura in the back causing him to scream out in pain. Then he followed his attack with a Terra Force. The sphere of energy pushed the Demon King to the dirt below before exploding.

BlackWarGreymon floated down beside the smoke. He kneeled while trying to regain his breath and thought to himself, "I suppose I do not possess the strength to beat him. At least now I know my destiny."

Chapter 8

"That new store should be around here somewhere. Ah here it is." He looked up and read the sign. "Calvin Rubisco's. The home of the Leafer 2000." He scratched his head. "What's a Leafer 2000?"

"Why don't you come in and I'll show you." A man with gray, short hair walked up behind the potential customer. He was sporting a brown shirt that was unbuttoned a brown T-shirt underneath. This style belonged to the store owner himself. The two started walking into the store.

"All right. I take it you work here."

"You could say that, but it won't be for long. I'm going back to General Store Road to where my first store is in a week."

"First store? You mean you're Calvin Rubisco."

"Yup that's me. So I guess you're here for one of my Leafer 2000s."

"Actually... I have no idea what that is ha ha," the customer responded with a smile.

Calvin dropped his head with a sigh and said in a somewhat annoyed voice, "I'll educate you on that later. What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a cactus for my friend's son."

"Sorry we don't sell cacti." Calvin then noticed something about the white haired customer. "I've never been to Japan before, but somehow you look like someone I knew, with a different hair style maybe."

"Ha ha, I get that a lot. I guess I just have one of those familiar faces. Well thanks for your help Calvin. Maybe I'll see you once more before you leave." As he was leaving the store a light appeared from his pants pocket. He whispered, "What? This hasn't gone off in years."

Calvin recognized the device in the customer's hand. He put his right hand behind his back. The customer started to run out of the store but Calvin yelled, "Hey! Don't leave just yet. I have a gift for you being the first to enter my store after 4:30. Here take these." He brought his recently empty hand forward which now held a pair of goggles.

"Huh? How did you..."

He was cut off by Calvin. "That's not important now. Take these and go. I believe your friend is in danger."

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Azulongmon was flying towards the intense battle. "Finally, I found one. The Digital World has a greater chance of winning this battle. Hurry up Tai, we need you!"

Chapter 9

The fight continued. BlackWarGreymon, although clearly a challenge for Dabura, could not fight much longer. Azulongmon raced towards the battle. "I have got to get BlackWarGreymon out of there for my plan to work" he thought.

BlackWarGreymon punched at Dabura's face, but missed. Dabura then kicked at BlackWarGreymon's stomach, but the Digimon blocked with his left arm. The force of the kick pushed him back slightly.

"Ahh yes! I think we can both see who has won this battle. I'll be a good sport and let you get one more attack in before I finish this."

BlackWarGreymon knew he had to take full advantage of this oppertunity and with that he threw his arms to the sky. "Terra Destroyer!" He closed his eyes and flung his arms forward.

After a pause, Dabura said, "Are you supposed to be a mime? I don't think you're supposed to be talking. Let me help you with that."

BlackWarGreymon opened his eyes wide. He didn't have enough energy left to create a Terror Destroyer. Dabura pulled out his sword and dashed towards him. Before he could strike, Azulongmon slammed head first into Dabura.

"I'm going to have a headache on top of the headache I already have and I can't even rub my head. Hurry BlackWarGreymon, we need to get out of here to meet an old friend before Dabura gets back up again."

"But I must defeat him or be defeated in the process. It is my destiny."

"We have no time to talk about destiny now! I don't want a third headache. Just follow me and I'll explain everything when we get there."

Chapter 10

"Hey! I think I smell Agumon!" exclaimed a wolf Digimon.

"Yeah, you're right!" agreed a cat Digimon. "I can feel it in my whiskers. Come on everyone!"

A group of ten Digimon and one human ran towards the same location that BlackWarGreymon and Azulongmon were rushing towards. The latter two were the first to arrive.

"Here we are, BlackWarGreymon. Why don't you catch up with your old friend?"

"Old friend?"

"Hiya buddy!" A little orange dinosaur Digimon stepped out from behind a bush, waving his hand in the air. An older man sporting his trademark goggles appeared behind him. "Remember me? It's amazing Azulongmon was able to bring you back to your digital form."

"Back to my digital form? What does Agumon mean?

"I'll explain everything in a moment. I think some more friends are about to show up."

A few minutes later Azulongmon's prediction came true.

"Look Tai! It's the old gang. Hi everyone!" Agumon was right. The group consisted of Gabumon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, Veemon, Armodilamon, Gomamon, and Patamon. Also with them was one of the Digidestined. Once known as the Digimon Emperor, the boy had grown and made up for all of his mistakes while keeping his blue hair and digital clothes through all the years.

"Tai? Is that you? I see you went back to your old goggle style."

"Haha, yeah weird story behind that." Tai thought back to what happened earlier in the day, but was interrupted by an important fact. "Wait! Ken! Aren't you supposed to be... dead."

BlackWarGreymon was scratching his head completely confused by all of the events. "What is going on here?"

"Let me try to clear up everything," began Azulongmon. "BlackWarGreymon, many years ago you were attacked by Malomyotismon and did not have the strength to survive. You gave your last bit of energy to seal the Digital World so no more evil Digimon could travel between worlds. After the Digidestined defeated Malomyotismon, peace had returned to the Digital World. The barrier you created was no longer necessary. After a few years, I recovered most of my energy and removed the barrier. I had to choose what to do with the data extracted from the seal. I had decided you had made a noble sacrifice back on Earth and wanted to give you something you had always wanted: to truly experience life. I recreated you, not as a Control Spire Digimon, but as a real Digimon."

"I do not remember being attack by MaloMyotismon. I only remember a constant search for the meaning of my existence."

"Some of your data has been corrupted or lost. That is why you don't recall these memories. I didn't know how you would react to this information and that is why I have kept it from you for so long."

"But I feel exactly as I did when I was a Control Spire Digimon."

"I was hoping by turning you into a real Digimon you would finally understand my speeches and not ask so many questions. It is all about what you put into your life that makes you who you are."

"I think I understand now." He lowered his head only to raise it again and say, "Thank you, my friend, but I do have one final question."

"What is that BlackWarGreymon?"

"How long has it been from the time I gave my life?" he asked while glancing over at the much older Tai and Ken.


End file.
